The Holy Kingdom of Gaulois
The Kingdom of Gaulois is a Europan Feudal Monarchy established by the original Verdaini tribes that travelled west into Europa. Ruled by a highly religious and traditionalist monarchy, Gaulois has remained the embodiment of old chivalry and knightly honour despite recent cultural changes in Europa, and is protected by the ever vigilant house of Valoy. Founded by Anton Jaques Valoy, the Kingdom has fought in numerous wars with its Europan rivals, mostly because its lands are some of the most fertile and bountiful in Europa. Gauloisian keeps are some of the finest, its lords some of the wealthiest and its knights some of the bravest in all Europa. The current King of Gaulois is Sedone Valoy, who rules alongside his wife Helia Valoy. The Holy Kingdom of Gaulois is an established Kingdom of the Traditional Faith located in the Continent of Europa. The Nation it's self was formed in 712, from a number of states that covered the Gaulois region of Europa. It is ruled by a joint King Cardinal system, with the King being the Political Leader and the Cardinal Spiritual Leader. In recent years Gaulois has been at War with other Faith Nations after Allying it's self with Nontraditional Nations such as the Kreedian Empire and the Kingdom of Valhalla. The Nation uses the International currency of Gold and has high trade with it's close ally Kreedia. The Current King is Louis D'Artagan VIII, at the age of 25 he is the second youngest King after his Ancestor Louis Calmare` III. Cardinal Richelieu II is the current Cardinal and is under investigation by The Faiths Holy Council for disobeying the orders of the All Father the leader of The Faith. The a population of the nation is approximately 53 Million, 5 Million live in the Capital Parlius, a modern Europan City, know for it's beautiful Architecture and large parks. King Carlos II in 1003 ordered the city of wooden shacks and one palace to a City of large marble buildings. Gaulois has often been more a center of culture rather than politics staying in a neutral position in the War between Del Argo and other Traditional Faith Nations only joining in Wars when told too by the Allfather. But after the Rule of Peter D'Artagan IV in 1200 when he began building up a Large Amy and disobeying the All Fathers requests. 95% are New Traditional Faith followers who choose to follow the Cardinal, 3.5% follow the Allfather's Traditional Faith and 2.5% follow other Nontraditional Religions. History Tribes in Gaulois Tribes began to form in the southern Mountain regions of Gaulois in the year 10, within 50 years they spread out through out the country. Over 60 tribes are known. The most famous is the Gaulos in which the country is named after, they controlled large areas of land on the east of the region. In the year 250 Tribe numbers began to decrease due to the joining of tribes to from Clans, these Clans often waged war with each other over hunting grounds. It is believed around this time period that Metal was introduced by other groups of people around the area. This is know as the Age of Metal. The Age of Metal The Age of Metal is a time referred to by Historians as the years spanning from 250 to 423 when the First Gaulois Nations where formed. These years where filled with countless Wars over territory and blood feuds. Armour began to appear in 312 and brought around much more violent and deadly. The War of the Pointed Hill lasted over 40 years, over 250,000 died in 40 years of violent fighting in the southern mountains, over large deer grazing grounds around the Pointed Hill. It started in 386 and ended in 426 when the forming of nations finished. The War of the Pointed Hill The War began in 386 when the Gaulois Clan declared that the Western Deer Grazing fields that surrounded the Pointed Hill in the Cahloly Province. The occupying clan the D'aghals did not accept this despite it being traditional Gaulo Clan territory.Over 400 D'Aghali Pike and Swords men attacked the Gaulo encampment of Pachou on the 1st December 386 official declaring war. In response to the attack Hill King Louis Bloodwind, leader of the Gaulous, gathered a force of 500 Sword and Pikemen and 250 Horse Lords and attacked the D'Aghali Army in the Battle of the Everwood. It was a clear Gaulo victory, but a serious blow for thier campagin, many local clans and tribes joined the D'Aghhals' cause. Some though did choose to support the Gaulois. On the eve of 387 two large armies from the Gaulios alliance the D'-aghals alliances met in battle on the last hill, a large hill that marks the end of the mountain range in Gaulois. Over 300 men lost their lives on either side. It went on for a week until the D'aghals forceses pulled back after being over run by horse lords. In 400 the Lois Bloodwind passed away, his son took over, Peter Bloodwind was a stornger leader who believed in unification. In 403 he unified his alliance to form the First Kingdom of the Gaulois, this made them much stronger and much more powerful, they now had a cause to rally behind. The D'Aghali with the help of the Sannari Empire which were incontrol of the Argon Peninsula at the time and helped them set up the Southern Kingdom. The two kingdoms met in many bloody battles over the next five years, Gallious with its mighty amounts of Horse Lords and the Southern Kingdoms with it's heavy infanry.